The Day of the Wedding Cake
by Ariadne Glover
Summary: Connor's POV after Abby announces her pregnancy. Crap summary/better story. Set after "The Day of the Grilled Cheese Sandwich". Rated T just to be safe, may go down.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN PRIMEVAL, OR DO I??**

I glanced at my new retro Spiderman watch, only five past three. I groaned and wiggled back into the sofa in the living room of the ARC. Danny came in and joined me; his swagger slightly accentuated, meaning he was happy. He was chewing gum, as per usual, and plonked himself down onto a weight machine.

"Hey Con, looking forward to tonight?" I gave him the devil eye; he had been teasing me about this for days.

"Gosh Danny, you can't stop with the teasing can you?"

"Nope!" Tonight we were going to my first concert. Yes, I know I'm nearly 28 and still haven't been to one, don't laugh!

"_I walk the only road, the only road that I have ever known. Da, da..."_Abby grinned brightly at me, while I walked in the main control room. She flicked her orange iPod to me. _Green Day._

"Way to rub it in!" I mouthed and smiled sarcastically. Abby giggled and pulled out the earphones to speak with me.

"You're really excited aren't you?" She tousled her hair, clasped at her growing bulge and tackled me into the anomaly detector chair.

"You bet!" I sat up and typed a control into the detector, ruining the mood. Abby scowled at me and stomped off to speak with Sarah. What is it with pregnant women? Oh! The mood swings...

"_1! 21 GUNS! LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS..._" We were all chanting the lyrics by the third time round, arms swaying above our heads too. Becker had the biggest grin imaginable on his face; he must _really_ like _Green Day. _Danny and Jenny were jumping on every fourth beat, leaving Abby, Sarah and me gasping for breath, we were laughing so hard! Then we joined in, screaming lyrics and jumping in time and giggling every so often.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me..."_ Now, Abby and I were waltzing step by step, next to Becker and Sarah, Danny and Jenny. Danny was still flirting with Jenny – it was so obvious. Very classy though, perfect for a lady like Jenny. Yeah right, she's a real rebel!

Becker still had that guilty grin plastered across his face, but it was a good thing, I rarely see the SAS man smile anymore.

By eleven o clock, everything had pumped up and _American Idiot_ was blasting out of the amplifiers and poor Abby was puffing and shuffling more than dancing, but still was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. She and Becker must be hiding something...Good thing they didn't go and tell me – I'd be on Danny and Jenny within the next five minutes!

"Sarah! Come with me!" Becker yelled over the music, and he pulled her towards the exit into the car park. Abby was clapping her hands and squealing audibly, making me even more suspicious on what was going on behind the curtains.

Becker and Sarah never came back. Jenny said something about them going home early because of work the next morning, but that was becoming increasingly unlikely. Jenny was in on the secret. And if Jenny knew, Danny almost definitely knew too.

"WHAT'S UP WITH BECKER?" Danny's head swivelled to the same spot as mine. He smiled sheepishly, shot an asking glance at Abby who nodded in return, and came over to me.

"Sorry we couldn't tell you before, mate. Here's the secret. Becker's proposing!" His grin broadened into a full out beam.

I laughed in glee, which Abby answered with a "You're a guy?" look.

"NO! That was what I was going to do!" I laughed again, and sucked in some air to clear my congested throat, "Let's go home, Abs. We've got a LOT of sleep to catch up on."


	2. Chapter 2

**I ONLY NEARLY OWN PRIMEVAL, DON'T BADGER ME ABOUT IT! COOKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!!**

I ran so fast to get to the ARC the next morning; I probably knocked that old man over. Ooops! I wanted to speak with Becker so bad! Wait. What if Sarah said no? I'd be so stuffed... This card doesn't exactly give out the impression of being a "Sorry she said no." card – wedding rings and cake.

"BECKER!" I saw Becker jump out of his Hilux and sprint so I couldn't get to him, so that's why Abby was on the phone all morning – she had been torturing him verbally. Poor guy, the pregger hormones really fired her up and she got upset when he didn't spill, and _that's_ why she was crying. Nice, Connor. Nice mind work.

"WAIT, STOP!" I was huffing before I got to the door and this is why I don't use treadmill. Becker didn't turn at all, just popped inside and didn't look back. He he, now I've got him.

When I got into the ARC, everyone was grinning and hugging. Sarah approached me and flashed a HUGE diamond at my face.

"You said yes!" I hugged her until her eyes must have popped out.

"OI, CONNOR! That's my job!" Becker walked over and practically squished Sarah.

"We're going to have to work on that." Sarah giggled before cuddling Becker back. I clapped him on the back and passed over my congratulations, hidden inside my card.

"Would anyone mind telling when? Just tell me and I'll be there." My eyes widened you could always do with something extra to do when you work at the ARC, "But tell me where first. Or I'll forget."

Becker laughed and answered, "Six months away. Here."

I nearly collapsed.

"Abby will _just_ have had the baby!"

"That's the point, Connor." Sarah rolled her eyes at me, as though I was an imbecile. And you just couldn't say that – I made the anomaly detector, the ADD, and the anomaly closing device. I am a genius.

"Connor! Thea's coming to stay!" I rolled over in my bed and checked the time. Then I zoned in on what Abby said.

"You mean Thea, your niece who's always hyper? I like her, she's fun!" This kid looked like Abby, preferred computers to sports, and stole my hats all the time.

"Yes, Connor! Di's going to America for a year so she's with us until then." Abby laughed at my sprawling arms and legs, I couldn't find which was which.

"She'll be here for the wedding, and for the..." I needn't say more. Abby was nodding along with me. I smiled at the idea of Thea creating mayhem at Sarah's wedding. Scary thought!

"Ah well, I can't wait to see her in that cute little blue dress I bought her last year! It'll go beautifully!" I went through all the files in my brain to find which one she was talking about. Tango dancing file? Nope. Pizza file? Uh-uh. AHA! Dresses!

"Oh _that_ one!"

Prink, prink, prink, prink! NO! NOT THE PHONE! I had to run to get to the phone before Abby, as I had a secret. And this secret was the phone. No, not the literal phone but Sarah on the other end. Because Sarah's bridal party next week was Abby's baby shower too, but Abby never has to know that...

"Uhuh...Yep...Thanks Sarah...Bye!" I put the receiver down after getting a very weird glance from my girlfriend. I sniffed the air and a slow smile crept over my face.

"Um, Abby? May I go get those grilled cheese sandwich?"

**HAHA, I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET!! NO BUT I'M IN THE STORY SO I IS HAPPY! I AM THEA, ABBY'S CHEEKY NIECE – LET'S SEE WHAT EVIL I CAN CAUSE...**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE  Read!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey there, my amaaazzzingggg readers! Yesh...THIS IS A BORING OLD AUTHORS NOTE! But I promise you something...**

**1 - I am totally sorry I haven't updated. I HAS REASONS (And precious cooookieeess...my precious *Phsyco look*) However, I am trying to get chapters up on all my existing stories, and I shall spoil you here *SPOILER ALERT***

**I am going to finish up Day of the Wedding Cake**

**And Thea, Abby's chaotic niece (Me) ain't coming anymore...I already have another story with her in it.**

**2 - My priorities for stories are in this here order;**

**A) Day of the Wedding Cake**

**B) Little Randomness**

**C) Slowly Dying (But I have already got another chapter in draft ;))**

**I also would like to write some more deep FF. The stuff I have here are light and fluffy...good for hysterical lolly sugar-rushes (YES I'M GLARING AT YOU PRIMEVALANDPAPAROACHLOVER!). And I wanna write some FanFic for Bones (That TV Show)**

**3 - I NEED REVIEWS HERE PEOPLE! I would lurve to know what you would like to read (And find out). The stories are DYING! They're suffering...they must be longer. But ****SOMEONE**** is pressuring me into updating Slowly Dying so my more popular ones won't get done :(**

**Thanks for reading my note...I'm gonna go write!**

**Thea (PrimevalChick) XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR NO UPDATE – BEEN RATHER BUSY LATELY. HERE IS SARAH'S WEDDING, I WANT TO GET THIS FIC FINISHED AS SOON AS I CAN, SO I THINK THIS WILL BE THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER. YES EVER.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED – COOKIES TO YOU!**

I woke up with the hangover of the century. Didn't help that Abby had her music on again – Surprisingly, I was singing again, _"You make me wanna die.._." Not as bad as last month, classical phase.

"Connor? You up? Get dressed!" I wiped the sleep from my eyes, wincing as I poked myself in the eye. As I stood up, I noticed a fragrant smell – Lavender. Abby only ever used that when she had something important on. Oh right, it was Sarah's wedding...and the time was about 8.30...and the ceremony started at...I couldn't remember.

"Yeah! What time does it start?" I stood up and stumbled towards the wardrobe, to find my tux intact. Sid hadn't got to it; fabulous. It was a grey one, and as best man, the rings were kept safely in the pocket.

"9.30 Con! You dressed yet?"

"Nup."

"Get a move on then! We're leaving in ten!"

"CRAP!" I ran full speed into the joined bathroom, to find Nancy who had chewed through my razor. So I used my manual blade. In five minutes, I was shaved, perfumed, slicked back, and dressed. But I couldn't find my shoes. The new black ones I had bought the weekend before. Damnit.

So half an hour later, I'm stood behind Becker at the altar. And he was crying. So much for being bloody butch.

"Captain Alex Becker, do you take Sarah Page to be your lawful wife?" Beaming, he nodded.

"I do. Definitely." Sarah was dazzling in the ivory gown...not that I had seen it.

"Sarah Page, do you..."

"YES!" She screamed. Everybody began to chuckle, including me, and I was still hung-over.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss your bride." Becker leant forwards, but was crushed by a flying Sarah. Owch.

Now onto the after party...this would get _very _interesting.

_Magic_ by _B.O.B_ blasted through the speakers, and echoed around the ARC. Yes, the ARC. Lester allowed it. Sarah had taken the train off her dress and was running around dancing with everyone, like the first girl with a boyfriend at a school dance. Becker was slowly dancing with Abby; she had recently been feeling yuck. Jenny and Danny were having some sort of drinking competition, and were all over each other. And I did some kind of cool jig by myself.

Abby hobbled over to where I was and pulled me into a close waltz.

"Hello, gorgeous." She smiled.

"I could say the same for you."

As we walked to a close chair, she clutched at her stomach.

"Ate something'?" I asked. She gave me the devil eye.

"Hope so. OY, NEWLYWED!" She called to Becker, and beckoned Sarah over with a finger.

"Um, Sarah, could ya check on Jen and Dan? I think they're a little too pissed." I said. She grinned, nodded, and set off in their direction. Abby didn't look to happy 'bout that – she looked at Becker.

"Becker, call an ambulance. I'm ready."

"Wha-WHAT?"

"Yes, Con, I'm in labour! Go on! Get me outta this place!"

Becker whipped out his phone, and dialled quickly. In hushed tones, he spoke.

"Okay, Abby. Let's go!"

**HEHE, LIKE? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! AND I'LL GET CHAPTER UP SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT DID ABBY HAVE? LETS FIND OUT. THIS IS THE LAST EVER CHAPTER *SOB* BUT IF YOU LIKE THIS...YOU MAY LIKE MY NEW STORY COMING UP, CALLED 'IT'S ALL RELATIVE'.**

Two hours after the birth, I was so hungry. I was exhausted, sweaty, _sore_. And Sid, Nancy and Rex didn't get supper last night. Blast Darth Vader and give me a Luke Skywalker! _I_ didn't have supper last night either. Jenny and Sarah looked just as tired as I was even though they weren't even in the birthing room; I bet they were shopping for widdle baby clothes.

"Connor! Why aren't you in with Abs?" Jenny nudged me in the direction of Abby's ward.

"I didn't ea-"

"GO!" Wow, it seemed like she was pregnant herself. Hmmm...

"LET ME GET MY DAMN SNICKERS BAR!" I widened my eyes at her, and stalked back to Abby.

"He's real macho, isn't he?" Danny cooed over the tiny bundle in his arms. I pulled a face, but nodded happily – He looked just like Abby, but with a mop of chocolate hair. Abby herself was swaddled in dressing gowns, candies, flowers and balloons.

"Are you okay in there?" I tapped anxiously on a balloon. Abby nodded softly, a _yeah-I'm-fine-I-am-so-frigging-glad-that's-OVER _look crossing her face.

Danny passed my son over to Becker, who was surprisingly comfortable with a baby nestled in his arms. I stared.

"Mum had me early, and my sisters when I was 15 – Now stop staring." I beamed and grappled for my baby. _My_ baby. Jenny, Lester and Sarah had entered the ward by then, and were looking expectantly. They didn't know the name at that point. Oh the delicious moments we hung them on. Was I just philosophical?

"Name him already! I need to know who to address the insurance forms to!" Lester tapped his foot impatiently; He'd reluctantly given us an extra week off.

"Okay," I squished up next to Abby on the bed, and propped the baby up onto her arms, "This is Stephen Nicholas Temple-Maitland."

Sarah was crying by the time we'd finished explaining our name decision, as was Jenny. Especially Jenny. Stephen was too. It was quite scary actually. A loud wail echoed down the halls of the hospital, and I expected it woke the dead from their beds.

"Abby! Shut him up!" She nodded sarcastically, and undid her bra strap. Suddenly, the room was clear; and just mother and child was in there.

"Okay, shall we go shopping then?"

"Fabulous idea!"

"We'll carry your bags, eh Becker?"

"Er, yeah!" Then only I was there outside the ward, and slowly I opened the door, and peered inside to find them both asleep. Bloody fast, that was.

**ONE DAY LATER**

As I turned the key to the flat, our family home, I unleashed havoc on all of us. Sarah and Becker had stayed the night, as to look after the dinosaurs. But they'd just made it worse. The kitchen wasn't bad, neither was the dining room or the bathroom. But the living room had cat food everywhere, as well as my prize-winning nachos! There were clothes strewn across the room, and asleep in our bed was Sarah and Becker. Naked. Urghhh...

"WAKE UP!" I pulled the pillows out from underneath their heads and grinned as they woke up. Abby didn't look as amused by this as I was, and Stephen was pulling a strikingly similar grimace.

"Okay, you guys. I want you to clean up this mess and get out of here by 10." It was 8. Sarah pulled a face and then looked around. Hahaha.

"Okay, Mum." Then Abby laughed.

"We'll be back then, I want Stephen to find his house _nice_." She grinned and we turned to walk out the front door. But then I stopped and turned back around.

"Wait. I need a grilled cheese sandwich."

**OKAY. THIS IS THE END. *SINGING* SO NOW, MY TIME HAS COME. AND SO I FACE MY FINAL CURRRRTAIN!**

**MAYBE NOT. WELL THIS REALLY **_**IS**_** THE END AND IT'S BEEN A GREAT RIDE. WELL GO AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
